Parfum Amour
by Pomeline
Summary: Aux pays des odeurs... Ou la plus grande parfumerie londonienne. Ambiance de pluie. -Et toi, c'est habituel d'utiliser cette technique pour amener les clientes à acheter ? -Quelle technique ? -Fais l'innocent… Le charme va ! FIC FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :) ! J'avais commencé cette fiction sous le nom de Chocolune, mais aujourd'hui je m'appelle désormais Pomeline et souhaite la modifier. En effet, les deux premiers chapitres ne me plaisaient pas tellement, et le troisième était le pire ratage pressé-bâclé que j'avais écrit… Donc, histoire d'avoir un minimum d'honneur, je recommence n_n . Enfin, quasiment tout va être pareil mise à part quelques changements ici et là, mais je vais au moins tenter de faire une fin acceptable… **

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir, Bonne lecture !**

**____________________________**

**Parfum Amour.**

Une jolie brune marchait dans les rues.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau noir, ses cheveux bouclés volant au gré du vent, et le nez glacé.

Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais avait un petit quelque chose, une présence d'esprit, une aura, qui faisait qu'on pouvait se retourner sur son passage, charmé et intrigué.

Ses yeux chocolat semblaient pétiller…

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se dirigeait vers la plus grande, la plus prestigieuse parfumerie de Londres. Bien sur, elle n'y était jamais allée, car ses moyens lui limitaient des achats tels que ceux là, mais aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin. Fête purement commerciale, me direz vous. C'est vrai, à quoi cela sert de créer un jour spécial pour les amoureux ? Comme si toute l'année ne leur suffisait pas pour se prouver leur amour ! En tant que célibataire endurcie, cette jeune femme n'aimait pas, détestait, exécrait, haïssait ce 14 Février où tout n'était que roses rouges, mots doux et gens heureux.

Mais alors à cause de quoi avait-elle l'air joyeuse ?

Simplement, pour éviter une année de plus de se retrouver seule avec son chat orange, sa télé, sa baguette magique et ses chocogrenouilles qu'elle était capable d'engloutir par dizaine, cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé d'**innover**.

Et par innover, elle entendait s'acheter un parfum pour elle. Histoire que quelqu'un lui ait offert un cadeau.

Elle soupira d'aise. A chaque fois qu'elle expirait, une volute d'air blanche sortait de sa bouche. Elle sourit en se rappelant, petite, qu'elle faisait semblant de fumer lors des jours de froid… Qui ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie ?

Coupée dans ses souvenirs, cette jeune femme ne vit pas arriver la personne devant elle, et ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.

-Oh pardon ! Dit-elle. Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui n'aie pas fait attention…

-Bon, plus de peur que de mal alors.

-Vous êtes seule ? Lui demanda l'homme.

Il était grand, brun, et avait une tête d'idiot. Il ne pouvait que l'être de toute façon. C'était quoi sincèrement cette question ? Elle hésitait à lui répondre « Oui ça ne se voit pas peut être ? » ou « Non, je suis avec vous, là. »

Ravalant ses mots, elle grommela simplement un « oui » bougon.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulut charmeur. (Ridicule en passant.)

-Quoi ?! Une aussi belle femme que vous ?

Malgré le compliment, il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'abord avec sa tête d'ahuri ?

Elle jugea plus sage de ne rien répondre.

-Allez… Dites-moi pourquoi… Que je m'étonne encore un peu plus !

-Attendez, vous voulez que je vous raconte ma vie là ?

-Oui ! Nous pourrions discuter autour d'un verre…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Quel abruti profond !

-Non désolée je suis en retard là c'est bon…

-S'il vous plait…

Il cracha un postillon.

-Bon laissez-moi tranquille maintenant !

Elle se dépêcha de partir en fulminant.

Désormais d'humeur maussade, elle ruminait de sombres pensées.

_Pourquoi suis-je seule… ? Bonne question… Peut être que si Ron n'avait pas _**accidentellement**_ couché avec Lavande, je n'en serais pas là actuellement…Enfin, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée non ?_

Malgré cela son cœur était empli de tristesse. Mais pas à cause d'un chagrin d'amour, non… Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas été si affectée que ça par le fait de ne plus être en couple avec le plus jeune des Weasley. Cela l'avait même aidée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui… Mais elle ressentait plutôt une tristesse due à la solitude. Et aussi parce qu'elle se sentait abandonnée, trahie, et vulnérable.

Elle baissa les yeux et essaya de chasser de son esprit cette histoire.

Ses pas rapides l'avaient portée à destination.

-« Au pays des odeurs »… Lit-elle à voix haute en voyant le magasin imposant.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle fut submergée de parfums. Comme si tout d'un coup, on vous glissait sous le nez des citrons, des mangues, de la menthe, du gingembre, des violettes et bien d'autres choses encore… Son cerveau avait tellement de senteurs différentes à analyser qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose, et son moral remonta.

Elle s'extasiait quand elle se promenait dans les multiples rangées, toutes composées de flacons et de fioles de toutes les couleurs…

Où donner de la tête ? Ou plutôt du nez… ?

La jeune femme se promenait ainsi dans les rayons, les yeux et les narines ouverts.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda-t-on poliment.

Elle se retourna et fit face à des yeux gris hypnotisants. Des éclats d'argent ou d'acier semblaient y briller tour à tour. Se perdant quelques secondes (quelques minutes ?) dans ces iris surprenants, elle détailla avec plus de généralité un magnifique jeune homme, d'une blondeur platine naturelle et pure, des cheveux lui retombant avec douceur sur le nez. Habillé d'un costard où était accrochée une étiquette indiquant « Drago Malefoy ; Diecteur ».

-Drago Malefoy ?!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Puis elle éclata de rire. D'un rire plutôt nerveux.

Lui la regardait un peu bizarrement, en levant un sourcil.

-Euh oui, c'est bien moi… A qui ai-je l'honneur ? S'enquit-il, légèrement suspicieux.

Un éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux, et Drago la trouva vraiment belle avec ses cheveux bouclés encadrant son visage. Bien sur elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Mais qui ? Et cette manière de s'adresser à lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis…

-Directeur d'une parfumerie… Et qui plus est la plus prestigieuse de Londres ! Belle reconversion, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Tu as du voir passer beaucoup de monde ces dernières années, mais j'avoue que cela me déçoit que tu ne me reconnaisses pas… Moi qui aie eu l'honneur d'être ta sang-de-bourbe préférée… ! Cingla-t-elle.

-Hermione Granger… Murmura-t-il. Alors ça… J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu te ressembles !

-Ta perspicacité n'a pas beaucoup évolué Malefoy…

-Oh ça va hein. En même temps comment aurais-tu voulu que je mette un nom sur ta tête ? Tu m'as parlé comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde !

-Quoi, tu préfères que je te parle méchamment ?

Il poussa un soupir de dédain et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et puis, il faut dire que l'on ne s'était pas beaucoup croisé après les évènements passés… Marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Se souvenir de ce moment de sa vie était tout bonnement détestable. Sa mission pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, son père, la guerre, les morts... Il avait essayé d'oublier, et de se faire oublier. Mais il savait qu'aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, il était et resterait un lâche. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous deux, une cliente les interrompit.

-Mr Malefoy ? Minauda une blonde (fausse blonde selon Hermione) avec une grosse poitrine.

Dès le premier regard, l'ancienne Gryffondor la trouva superficielle au plus au point, et plutôt moche dans sa robe à fourrure violette façon « je-suis-une-bourge-et-je-montre-mes-seins-car-je-n'ai-que-ça-pour-moi ».

A son étonnement, Drago fut très professionnel.

-Lui-même ! Entonna-t-il d'une voix envoûtante. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Madame ?

-Mademoiselle… Susurra la concernée dans une moue que la brune jugea franchement pitoyable. En fait, je cherche un parfum qui me corresponde vous voyez… Un parfum qui révèle ma personnalité ! Et comme je sais que vous êtes extrêmement compétent…

Elle battit des cils.

-Si elle veut un parfum qui lui aille bien, qu'elle essaye « Crotte de Hibou » ! Marmonna la brune assez doucement pour que seul son ennemi entende.

Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé -sourire qu'elle n'aurait pensé voir chez lui- mais continua son échange avec la cliente.

-Pas de problèmes, on va trouver ça ensemble…

Le « ensemble » parut de trop à Hermione. Pas qu'elle fut jalouse, non, vraiment loin de là… Mais c'était un vendeur. Et là on aurait vraiment dit qu'il essayait de la draguer.Faisait-il ça à tous les potentiels acheteurs ? En tout cas, cela ne semblait pas si professionnel…

Les deux femmes prirent route derrière le directeur du magasin pendant qu'elle rageait en silence. En plus de ça, elle perdait son temps. Car oui, cette dinde lui avait gentiment et sans même le comprendre pris sa place. Et maintenant elle était obligée de les suivre si elle voulait avoir une chance de ne pas se perdre et trouver SON parfum. Ironie du sort : Elle avait besoin de son ennemi pour ça !

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes piquante et spontanée pas vrai ? Commença-t-il en la regardant avec ses yeux doux.

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ? Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle buvait ses paroles.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que s'il avait suggéré « conne et en chaleur » elle aurait acquiescé de la même façon.

-Vous m'avez l'air également assez joueuse et dotée d'un certain humour…

-Je crois oui… Arrêtez vous me faites rougir !

(Modeste aussi, non ? Se demanda la brune.)

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un rayon aux couleurs roses et rouges. Cela sentait fort.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut…

Il parcourut les flacons du doigt, et Hermione frissonna en s'imaginant qu'elle sensation on devait ressentir à la douceur de son geste.

Il fit une pause.

-Ah ! Le voilà ! Dit-il satisfait. Légèrement épicé grâce au safran, assez floral toutefois car il contient de l'essence de rose, et plutôt entêtant avec la vanille mélangée à un grain de poivre, il sera parfait, j'en suis sur… Vous voulez l'essayer ?

-Mmmh… Qu'il sent bon… Gémit-elle exagérément, en devant surement trouver cela sensuel. Vous avez raison, il me correspond parfaitement… C'est vraiment celui-là que je cherchais !

-A votre service. Dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Oh… Mais il est cher tout de même ! Je suis bien embêtée, ce n'est pas raisonnable…

-Mais qui a dit que vous deviez être raisonnable ? Souffla Drago avec un air enjôleur en se rapprochant de la fille.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. A quoi jouait-il ? Où était passé son sens du professionnalisme ?

-Il vous va si bien… Déclara-t-il plus fort en décochant à sa cliente un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret.

La sainte nitouche aux gros seins paraissait complètement hébétée. Et tout le monde avait oublié qu'Hermione existait. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fulminant.

-Vous avez raison encore une fois… Je le prends allez ! Soyons fous ! Lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil plus que suggestif à Drago.

2 minutes à peine furent nécessaires pour empaqueter l'achat, puis la cliente partit trop rapidement à son goût, sous un sourire moqueur d'Hermione.

-Dis-moi, c'est habituel d'utiliser cette technique pour amener les clientes à acheter ?

-Quelle technique ?

-Fais l'innocent… Le charme va !

-Ah tu m'as trouvé charmant ? Fit-il avec un faux air étonné et modeste.

-Aussi charmant qu'un Scroutt-a-pétard traquant sa proie. Maugréa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Eh oui Granger, de temps à autres on a besoin d'utiliser une dose de « charme » comme tu dis, c'est vrai…

-Mais… C'est du vol !!

-Ah non… Du business ! Dit-il d'un air entendu.

-De toute manière c'est la même chose…

-Enfin bon, qui ne le fait pas hein ? Même toi dans ton travail tu en as besoin, non ?

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit et elle baissa la tête.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Elle parut perdue dans ses pensées.

Il mit un doigt sous son menton et le souleva.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Non ça n'allait pas… S'il ne la lâchait pas tout de suite, elle allait juste s'évanouir en plein milieu du magasin ! Au contact de ses doigts chauds, s'était réveillée dans son ventre une sensation étrange et oubliée. Des tourbillons, des picotements, un joyeux bordel…

-…Oui. Répondit-elle le souffle court.

Il relâcha son menton un peu trop brusquement, semblant prendre conscience que son geste était assez bizarre, compte-tenu le léger détail de leur animosité réciproque durant toute leur scolarité et du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant huit ans.

-En fait, mon activité professionnelle actuelle ne se résume pas à grand-chose en ce moment si ce n'est du néant…

-Tu veux dire que tu es au chômage ?

Elle grimaça.

-Mouais, appelle ça comme tu veux…

-Quelle ironie… Miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde sans boulot… Ricana-t-il.

-Comme quoi la vie n'est pas juste puisque toi tu en as un, alors que ce que tu as fait n'était pas forcément admirable...

Il ignora sa remarque, même si elle l'avait touché au cœur. Là où ça faisait mal. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de lui rappeler tout ça ? Bien sur il avait fait des mauvaises choses dont il n'était pas du tout fier au contraire, mais il n'était pas comme ça réellement… Elle, comme tous les autres, le connaissait très mal. Et personne n'avait fait l'effort de le connaître de toute façon. Il s'efforça de paraître neutre :

-Tu sais c'est drôle comme le hasard fait bien les choses mais j'ai justement un employé qui vient d'être muté ailleurs et donc une place libre… Enfin je dis ça, mais je ne dis rien hein…

-Rêve ! Grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-C'est bien payé, et beaucoup de personnes risquent de se disputer cet emploi…

-Bref, on va changer de sujet, okay ?

-Okay. En fait, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu es bien venue ici pour acheter un parfum, non ? En voyant qu'elle hocha la tête, il continua pour la pousser à bout. Tu n'as pas de travail mais tu dépenses quand même de l'argent…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs. C'était bizarre, mais il avait presque l'impression de revivre, et pour cause : De retrouver son adolescence. C'était comme s'ils étaient à Poudlard, entrain de se balancer des méchancetés à la figure, en plus diplomate…

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! (Il retira le mot diplomate de sa tête) Je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai pas eu une super journée hein, et si je ne me fais pas moi-même ce cadeau, personne ne le fera à ma place !

-Quoi ? Haha c'est trop drôle ! Tu te fais un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin ?!

Il essaya de retenir son rire mais la tentative fut plutôt loupée. Quant à elle, Merlin qu'elle avait honte ! Avait-il vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elle était seule et désespérée à ce point ? En voyant son manque de réaction, il sentit que ce n'était pas très gentil de se moquer d'elle. Il ne se souciait pas d'être gentil ou non, mais après tout c'était une cliente comme les autres, et il était directeur, donc devait l'aider.

-Tu as une idée du parfum que tu cherches ? Se reprit-il.

-Bon… Eh bien pour commencer, je cherche quelque chose qui ne sente pas trop fort… Pas trop épicé, pas trop floral et pas trop entêtant… En fait plus une odeur sucrée ou à la rigueur fruitée. Je ne sais pas, qui soit assez puissante, mais qui surprenne par sa douceur… Une senteur envoûtante, mais vraiment tendre, comme de la barbe à papa par exemple, dit-elle en souriant. Comme une caresse irrésistible, une odeur que l'on reconnaisse qui rappelle la passion d'un premier amour… Un peu caramélisé. Une odeur que l'on a besoin pour être heureux, mais aussi quand on est triste… Bon, je m'égare un peu là.

Elle était tellement jolie à cet instant, légèrement attendrie par ce qu'elle disait si gaminement, sans trouver une autre manière de l'expliquer, mais c'était exactement ça. Exactement SON parfum. Le parfum unique que Drago avait créé un certain jour qu'il ne préféra pas se rappeler.

-Pour toi le parfum d'un premier amour a un goût de caramel ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est bête mais oui.

-Pour moi aussi… Murmura-t-il.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ressentit comme un coup dans le ventre, un coup plus qu'agréable. Sa respiration qui s'accélère, son cœur qui bat plus fort. Elle aussi ressentit ça. La liberté de pouvoir se perdre dans son regard, de pouvoir admirer ses yeux qui renferment tous les mots du monde, tous les _maux _du monde… Comme un lien magique établi, une connexion intense qu'on ne peut changer. Une compréhension, une même solitude. Comme un élan d'affection qu'on veut repousser, une envie d'aimer et d'être aimer, une envie très puissante…

-J'ai, je crois, ce que tu cherches… Dit-il doucement.

Hermione secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre.

-Suis-moi. Dit-il ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux.

Docilement et en silence, elle s'exécuta. Son cœur battait toujours anormalement et elle n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

-Par contre je t'emmène dans le laboratoire, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste parce qu'en réalité, je garde jalousement un unique parfum que je trouve très précieux car je l'ai fabriqué un jour quand… Enfin bref, il correspond exactement à ce que tu m'as décrit, j'avoue que j'ai été déboussolé pendant quelques secondes…

Hermione ne disait toujours rien, en retrait, mais il avait réussi à piquer son intérêt. Un seul parfum ? Un parfum spécial… Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Et pourquoi lui vendrait-il à elle ? Alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ?

Il l'emmena dans des dédales de couloirs, différent les uns des autres. Certains, étaient totalement feutrés et rouges, d'autres métallisés, ou encore en bois ancien. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire, Hermione fut étonnée, elle s'attendait à un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de voir de sa vie, et là ça avait plus l'allure d'un bureau. Certes assez grand, noble et agréable, mais un bureau tout de même.

-Et c'est là que tu crées tes parfums ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement intriguée et peut être un peu déçue.

-Non, pas tout à fait… Mais j'aurais l'occasion de t'expliquer ça quand…

Il marqua une pause et le regarda d'un air narquois. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quand quoi ?

-…Tu travailleras ici ! Finit-il avec un large sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il ouvrait un placard pour en sortir un flacon très simple à première vue, beaucoup plus complexe de plus près. En effet, le verre avait l'air transparent, mais en réalité étincelait de couleurs. En s'approchant, et d'un certain angle, on voyait des reflets turquoises, d'un autres des bordeaux, et encore d'un autre du jaune… A moins que ce ne soit la couleur du liquide ? Il le tenait très délicatement dans ces mains, et Hermione put remarquer le teint d'ivoire de sa peau et ses manières minutieuses. Loin de l'image de la brute qu'elle avait de lui.

Il regarda la brune, et dit presque en un murmure :

-Je l'ouvre…

Elle passa du visage angélique de son cher et tendre ennemi, à la fiole intrigante dans ses mains divines. Seule dans cette pièce avec lui, elle avait l'impression de partager un moment confidentiel.

-C'est notre secret… Murmura-t-elle tout haut sans y prêter attention.

Drago remonta la tête vers elle, avec une moue purement indescriptible. Puis il prit quelques gouttes de l'essence précieuse, et les posa dans le cou d'Hermione qui frissonna vivement. Il en mit tout aussi délicatement sur leurs poignets respectifs.

Enfin, ils sentirent tout deux LE parfum.

En même temps, ils fermèrent les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur, et en même temps ils les rouvrirent. Dans ce laps de secondes, le même message était passé. Un message codé. Un message qu'on ne comprend pas. Ou du moins pas du premier coup.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Souffla Hermione.

Sas yeux chocolat semblaient fondre d'excitation et une lueur nouvelle les animait. Une lueur caramel.

-Amour.

Amour. _Amour_. Elle se répéta ce mot plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Malefoy avait appelé un parfum de la sorte ?! Que voulait réellement dire ce mot pour lui ? Et pour elle ? Cette notion abstraite tellement destructive, pour laquelle les humains se battaient pourtant sans relâche… Non, l'amour n'était pas une bonne chose, elle faisait trop souffrir.

-Ecoute, je ne le prends pas.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?

Une fraction de seconde, Hermione crut le voir abattu, mais elle s'était trompée, il conservait le même air froid qu'à son habitude.

-Oh non, c'est tout l'inverse, il est exquis… Exactement ce qu'on ne peut pas décrire ! Mais déjà tu n'en a qu'un, je me sentirais mal de te l'arracher comme ça, et en plus tu as raison, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me permettre de tels cadeaux. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai été contente de pouvoir le sentir, vraiment. C'est un parfum secret, donc pas fait pour être porté.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais en faire, c'est un parfum de femme…

-Eh bien, offre-le à ta femme ! Répliqua celle-ci.

-Pitié, je n'ai que 26 ans, je ne compte pas me marier maintenant ! Et puis, j'ai tellement de conquêtes que je ne saurais à laquelle l'offrir, sourit-il d'un air très satisfait de lui. Donc prend-le. En plus j'ai un échantillon que je garde pour en refaire si besoin… Et ça ne te coûtera rien, je te le donne. Histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Son cœur se mit à battre très vite et très fort à un tel point qu'il devait l'entendre battre.Quelqu'un allait lui faire un cadeau… Pas n'importe qui, lui. Un sang-pur, ancien Serpentard, ennemi, mangemort… Et pas n'importe quel cadeau.

-Non. Je ne peux pas accepter ça…

-Si, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Devrait-elle l'appeler…Drago ? Mais il avait raison, ils devaient cesser leurs enfantillages Gryffondor-Serpentard. Et pourtant… On ne pouvait pas tourner la page comme ça, sur tout ce qui s'était passé… Elle arrêta de réfléchir une seconde et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Puis se serra fort à lui pour ne pas tomber tellement elle se sentait engourdie. Engourdie par le parfum « Amour » qui flottait dans l'air, par son corps si proche du sien et son cœur (le sien ou celui du blond ?) dont elle entendait les pulsations rapides. Il faillit de peu lâcher le flacon par terre surpris par son étreinte qu'il ne put lui rendre. Et pour cause : Il se sentait paralysé par l'étrangeté de la situation. Son ex-pire-ennemie Hermione Granger et lui-même venaient d'allumer un feu ardent qui ne serait pas près de s'éteindre… Il ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur qui les entourait.

-Merci… Chuchota-t-elle.

-Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir…

Elle le sentit sourire en coin, et le fit à son tour.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions …**

**Merci de me lire, bisous à tous. :)**

**Chocolune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, en espérant que la suite ne vous déçoive pas trop.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**°0OoO0°**

Hermione étouffa un bâillement et s'étira consciencieusement.

Elle marmonna quelques mots inaudibles puis ouvrit les yeux.

Ici s'offraient à elle deux solutions : La première -et aussi la plus difficile- consistait à la dure tache de se lever. C'est-à-dire de bouger ses petites fesses musclées de sous les draps et tenter d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner mérité. Mérité car Merlin sait combien c'est fatiguant de ne rien faire. La deuxième, tout de même plus simple, était de rester couchée.

Partagée dans un dilemme monstre car elle sentait la faim arriver à grand pas, elle voulut réfléchir.

Dommage qu'aussitôt sa résolution faite de prendre un temps de réflexion, elle s'endormit.

« Toc, toc »

-Mh…

« Toc, toc ! »

-Mh ?

Après une heure qu'elle crut 5 minutes, elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil et fut tout à fait réveillée lorsqu'elle vit un hibou entrain de « taper du bec » sur sa fenêtre. En l'occurrence le hibou en question essayait de défoncer la vitre, Hermione en était certaine !

-Grr sale bête ! Ragea-t-elle toute seule, haut et fort.

En quittant ses draps chaud elle frissonna.

-Brrr et qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dans cette maison !

Ou plutôt dans cet appartement, si on pouvait appeler ça un appartement… La jolie brune habitait en fait sous les toits, où le chauffage était visiblement trop luxueux pour exister, et avec comme seule ouverture sur le ciel, un pauvre velux en piteux état.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et l'animal s'engouffra chez elle avec en passant, une grosse bouffée de vent bien glacée d'un jour de 1er Mars à 9 heure 38 du matin.

En commençant à claquer des dents elle sauta dans un bond de folle furieuse sous sa couette qu'elle rabattit sur son corps encore chaud.

Une fois ses grelottements calmés, Hermione prit peine de regarder ce que le Grand Duc lui avait amené. Non sans étonnement, car personne ne lui envoyait quoi que ce soit, il lui semblait même que Harry -sans doute trop occupé avec Ginny- l'avait oubliée…

Le parchemin robuste, d'une bonne qualité de papier, portait une inscription fine et soignée où était écrit « Hermione Granger ». A qui pouvait bien appartenir cette écriture ? Elle ne lui rappelait rien du tout !

Tout d'un coup elle paniqua. _Ce n'est pas les impôts quand même ! J'ai payé mon dernier loyer… Enfin, je crois._

Elle ouvrit donc la lettre avec réticence.

Et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle la lut…

_« Bonjour Hermione !_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, je suis Drago Malefoy, directeur de la plus prestigieuse parfumerie de Londres pour citer tes mots. J'ai aussi été ton meilleur ami lors de notre scolarité à Poudlard…Haha. Bon j'arrête mon humour, qui n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme le matin j'en conviens. Tout ça pour dire que je cherche absolument quelqu'un pour m'aider dans mon travail. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, et comme tu avais l'air enchantée, je t'adresse ce petit mot pour te dire que si tu veux être mon employée, il n'y a pas de problèmes._

_En espérant te voir bientôt, ( Qui aurait cru que je te dirais ça un jour franchement ? ) _

_Professionnellement, Drago Malefoy. »_

-Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ? Comme si j'avais besoin de sa charité !

Elle allait lui répondre immédiatement, tiens ! Et par un non catégorique…

-Ma plume… Où est ma plume ? Rooh elle n'est tout de même pas perdue…

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa table de chevet. _Ah, la voilà…_

Par contre, à cours de parchemin, elle déchira un bout du sien et commença à rédiger ses réactions frénétiquement. Cela se résumait à un simple : _« Non merci, je m'en sors très bien toute seule, ravale ta pitié ! De plus je me demande pourquoi, mais la perspective d'être à tes ordres ne me comble pas plus que ça ! En espérant ne pas te revoir; Désagréablement, Hermione Granger. »_

Lorsque le hibou paresseux qui ne voulait plus ressortir finit par abdiquer, elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Puis se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas été trop méchante avec lui. Pas que ça l'ai dérangée, au contraire, mais bon il lui avait quand même offert un parfum deux semaines plus tôt. Bon, tant pis, après tout il avait énormément d'argent alors… Transie par le froid, elle s'assit sur son matelas jeté par terre et passa ses mains autour de ses bras pour se frictionner. Soudain elle sentit un contact doux et tiède la frôler. Un contact familier. Elle sourit.

-Oh Pattenrond… Heureusement que tu es là toi.

La jeune sorcière le pris dans ses bras et il se mit aussitôt à ronronner comme une locomotive. Elle lui planta un bisou entre les oreilles.

-Maou…

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon gros. Fit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Les avantages des chats ? Beaucoup plus que l'on ne s'imagine… ! Tenir compagnie, rompre la solitude, avoir et donner sa dose de câlins journaliers, se sentir un petit peu aimée et soutenue, avoir l'impression que l'animal nous comprend… Et pouvoir également lui raconter sa vie. Ainsi Hermione se sentait moins folle lorsqu'elle parlait toute seule, et cela lui arrivait plutôt souvent.

Elle caressa le pelage orangé et doux comme une plume de son animal de compagnie.

-Bon, et maintenant, le petit-déjeuner !

La jeune fille se frotta les mains, son ventre commençant sérieusement à gargouiller.

-Oh non, il ne reste presque plus de lait…

Elle regarda Pattenrond, puis ses yeux suppliants. Le lait, puis de nouveau Pattenrond.

-C'est bon, encore une fois tu as gagné… Dit-elle en lui versant le liquide blanc dans sa gamelle.

-Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, il reste de la pâte à tartiner de Bertie Crochue… Tu te rends compte, Patty ? Quelle chance !

Sur ce elle tartina avec envie la substance sur son pain plus très frais, et regarda avec joie ce qui allait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre dans son ventre. Au moment même où elle allait mordre dans la tartine qui la narguait, un hibou la dérangea pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

-Quoi encore ?! On peut même pas manger en paix… Bougonna-t-elle.

Quant elle reconnut le porteur des lettres de Malefoy, une envie de meurtre naquit en elle. _C'est vrai quoi ! Me déranger comme ça… Bon d'accord j'aime quand même recevoir du courrier, mais là ce n'est pas la même chose…_

Elle lut donc :

_« Eh bien… Ta bonne humeur matinale fait plaisir à voir ! Allez ne fait pas ta tête de mule pour changer, ce n'est pas de la pitié, simplement de la gentillesse… »_

_Genre il est gentil, quoi._

_« Si j'étais toi, je dirais oui tout de suite à ce poste, et je me présenterais au magasin dans le quart d'heure qui suit. Je ne veux pas faire celui qui sait tout mais bon… Tu peux dire au revoir à tes chers appartements de luxe je pense._

_A tout de suite, donc. »_

Elle ricana.

-Alors non seulement il veut absolument pouvoir être mon supérieur, mais en plus il me donne déjà des ordres et se moque de moi ! Pitoyable instinct de Serpentard… Tu entends ça Pat' ?

Un miaulement grincheux se fit entendre et Hermione eut à peine le temps de trouver son chat du regard que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Si c'est lui, il va m'entendre !_

Elle ouvrit, assez furieuse, mais blêmit instantanément.

-Euh… Bonjour et désolé de vous déranger mais je… Je suis le propriétaire de l'immeuble, et… Enfin, je vous propose de préparer vos bagages… Dit un petit homme avec un gros ventre.

-Je suis mise à la porte… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche, plus comme une affirmation, une fatalité, qu'une question.

-Ben… Oui.

_(Quel tact il a ce tas de graisse !)_

Elle baissa les yeux. Non elle n'avait pas réglé le loyer. Et peut être même que celui du mois d'avant non plus. Alors Malefoy avait gagné, et il le savait.

-Oh je le déteste, je le déteste ! Marmonna-t-elle dans ses dents.

L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années devant elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ne demanda rien.

-Bon, eh bien, au plaisir, Miss Granger.

-Oui, c'est ça. Au plaisir.

Elle claqua presque la porte et alla s'effondrer sur son lit.

Hermione ne se prit pas la tête dans ses mains. A quoi ça aurait servi de toute façon ? Elle en avait marre, et en avait marre d'en avoir marre. Hem elle était bien avancée. Bon, niveau bagages, cela n'allait pas être trop dur, elle ne possédait pas grand-chose. Mais où habiter ? Dans les rues ? Non, elle n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à ça… Mais peut être que si elle trouvait du travail, elle pourrait louer une chambre quelque part. Elle poussa un long soupir et Pattenrond lui lécha la main comme pour lui apporter son soutien. La brune regarda le félin dans les yeux.

-Tu penses que je devrais accepter la proposition de l'autre blond, pas vrai ? Eh bien je vais le faire. La tête haute. Je vais lui montrer que je suis compétente, pour ne pas qu'il croie que je suis juste une loque humaine…

Deuxième soupir.

-Tu sais ce que je me demande ? C'est pourquoi il est si attentionné avec moi… Voudrait-il se servir de moi pour blanchir son image de méchant ou se pourrait-il qu'il ait changé ? Enfin, peut-être tout simplement que dans le magasin, il affichait un tact très professionnel… Mais alors en attendant le cadeau qu'il m'a fait… ? Bref, peu importe de toute manière, s'il devient mon patron, j'aurais l'occasion de vérifier tout ça.

S'habillant rapidement -On va dire que niveau vêtements, elle n'en avait pas énormément- d'une jupe marron en daim, d'un pull col roulé en maille beige et de ses bottes qu'elle adorait, elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval. La brune prépara ses affaires d'autant plus vite, une valise suffisant largement, et elle se mit délicatement de son parfum. Elle respira son odeur. C'est fou comme on pouvait se sentir belle, juste avec quelques gouttes. Comme si grâce à ça, le pouvoir d'envoûter les gens nous appartenait… Comme si, grâce à la touche caramélisée, la senteur de pomme (ou peut être d'autres fruits ?) et la douceur à laquelle on ne s'attend pas, l'avenir s'ouvrait à nous, délicatement, en nous disant « Vas-y, lance toi, n'aie pas peur. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, sans regrets. Après tout, elle était comme les chats, et savait retomber sur ses pattes.

_Alors à nous deux Malefoy._

____________

-Ça va aller Mr le directeur ? S'enquit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Oui, merci Adelia. Tu pourrais prendre en charge le rayon 27 s'il te plaît ? Agathe m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une confusion entre deux prototypes.

-C'est le bleu canard c'est ça ?

-Non le turquoise.

-Okay, j'y vais.

-Merci.

-A votre service directeur… Accentua-t-elle d'un air provocateur en faisant la moue.

Il lui rendit un sourire. Elle était bien sympa cette fille. Et bien foutue. Un bon p'tit cul. Bref. Grangy n'allait pas tarder… Il se rembrunit. C'était très étrange ses manières de réagir avec elle… Un certain 14 Février, sûrement par pitié, il avait été agréable.

Quand il la vit arriver devant les portes du magasin, il sut pourquoi.

Sans le savoir, cette ancienne Gryffondor avait un certain pouvoir d'attraction sur les gens. A moins que ce ne soit efficace que sur lui, mais il en doutait. Hermione Granger semblait un peu perdue, ce qui renforçait le côté touchant de la scène.

Mais depuis quand un Malefoy trouve quoi que ce soit de touchant ? Il sourit narquoisement et lui fit signe. La brune aux cheveux ébouriffés lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Donne moi une raison de ne pas te tuer ? Grogna-t-elle.

-Je t'offre un travail et un gîte ?

_-_Quoi ? Donne moi deux raisons alors ! Un gîte ?!

-Oui tu as bien entendu… Mais ne me remercie pas hein… Marmonna-t-il.

-Te remercier ? Dit-elle sur un ton outré.

Elle lui jeta un regard amer, puis repris de manière toute aussi amicale :

-Eh bien merci… Merci milles fois de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Bientôt tu pourrais aussi surveiller ce que je fais, où je vais et ce que je mange, non ? Je ne t'en serais que reconnaissante…

_-_Si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux, pourquoi pas ? Héhé c'est bon je plaisante… Arrête de tirer cette tête ! Tu vas faire fuir les clients. Tenta-t-il de faire diversion tout en montrant son humour décapant.

(Tentative loupée.)

-Non mais tu me prends pour une mendiante ou quoi ? Tu crois pas que je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça de profiter de ta charité ?

_Alors c'est ça…_ Songea Drago. _Elle se sent inférieure et son côté Gryffondorien ne le supporte pas j'imagine._

-Bon, du calme du calme… On va voir les choses avec recul. Soupira-t-il. Si je t'embauche c'est uniquement parce qu'ayant étudié avec toi, je connais tes capacités de travail. Ne pense pas que ce soit pour te rendre service ! Et tes futurs appartements sont des lieux de fonction. C'est-à-dire que tant que tu travailleras ici, tu n'auras pas de problèmes de logement. Voilà, c'est tout, tu n'es pas la seule bénéficiaire alors arrête de te faire des idées et de te sentir vexée dans ton orgueil de Gryffondor, bien qu'un peu de contrariété ne puisse pas te faire de mal…

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sans le regarder.

-Et puis, je suis beau gosse, riche, et connu ! Argumenta-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Je dois rire là ? Ou bien me prosterner devant toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Super, je vois que je t'ai convaincue, on va pouvoir commencer ta formation. Enfin, quand je dis « on », c'est une façon de parler, parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il sembla apercevoir quelqu'un plus loin.

-MELISSA !

Une petite rousse trottina dans leur direction.

Drago s'adressa à Hermione.

-Donc voici comme tu as pu le deviner, Mélissa, qui est chargée de te former.

-Je suis toutes les instructions finalement, directeur ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Oui. Si tu as des questions Hermione, n'hésite pas à lui demander... Derrière sa crinière rousse de lionne, cette jeune femme est un agneau. Fit-il en lui souriant plutôt gentiment ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Bon, ceci dit, je file, j'ai un rendez-vous, le business m'appelle.

Petit sourire crâneur avant de partir, histoire de montrer son importance face à la société.

-Pff, quel macho ! Cracha la brune.

-On s'habitue. Assura sa désormais collègue. Au fait, appelle-moi Méli ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Sourire qu'elle avait beau d'ailleurs. C'était le genre de fille qui avait l'air gentille et sociable, pas timide pour deux sous et naturelle. Ses yeux étaient bleus, vraiment bleus, et vraiment beaux, et sa tignasse de cheveux était encore plus impressionnante que celle d'Hermione.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Mione ?

-Oh non, pas du tout.

-Okay. Bon eh bien je pense qu'on peut déjà aller dans les bureaux, Adelia nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

Sur ce, les deux sorcières entrèrent dans les locaux de la direction où tout était immaculé de blanc.

-Pour commencer tu vas revêtir l'uniforme que l'on doit porter. Tiens choisis ta taille.

Hermione troqua ses vêtements actuels contre une robe-blouse aussi blanche que le décor de la pièce. Essayant d'ignorer la désagréable impression qu'elle se sentait très médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste comme ça, elle y accrocha un badge qui portait comme inscription son prénom.

Puis Méli lui présenta les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient là ; De Jenny, une petite ronde, à Pete, un grand gars roux -qui lui rappelait un peu Ron- en passant par Max. Tous furent amicaux. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre et une femme aux cheveux noirs fit interruption dans la pièce. Elle était belle et élégante, avec cet air de femme-qui-se-sait-fatale en plus. Un peu agaçante quoi.

-Bonjour Hermione. Dit-elle d'une voix veloutée en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour… Adelia ?

-Elle-même. Susurra-t-elle.

Même si cette femme lui paraissait antipathique, voire dangereuse, il fallait jouer la carte de l'enjouement et de la gentillesse. Cela ne servait à rien de se faire des ennemis…

°0OoO0°

A la fin de la journée, l'ancienne Gryffondor se sentait déjà épuisée. Elle soupira.

-Alors ce premier jour de travail ?

En se retournant, elle le vit qui lui adressait un sourire encourageant. Elle ouvrait la bouche en une moue de stupeur alors que son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer.

-Ronald… Murmura-t-elle.

-Euh… Moi c'est Pete désolé !

Il ria. Pas pour se moquer, ni de manière méchante. Son rire était franc et clair.

Elle redescendit sur Terre.

-Alors ce premier jour de travail ?

-Eh bien ça va je crois… Je suis un peu fatiguée. Ajouta la brune doucement, troublée par l'hallucination qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Tu rentres à pied ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Laisse moi te raccompagner…

Voyant son air hésitant il l'a prit par la main et l'amena à le suivre.

_Bah… De toute façon je suis crevée…_

Elle prit place à côté de lui. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était feutrée.

-Je te dépose où ?

-Euh… Malefoy m'a dit que j'avais des appartements de fonction comme vous tous alors je ne sais pas trop où ils sont… Attends j'ai les papiers dans mon sac.

-Des appartements de fonction ? Mais nous n'en avons pas, ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu ! Sourit-il. Montre moi ta feuille que je voie ce qui est écrit…

Il parcourut du regard un court instant le bout de parchemin.

-Selon ce qui est marqué, tu dois te rendre au manoir Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Grr le traître !!

Elle marmonna ensuite :

-Il l'a fait exprès toute cette histoire c'était pour que j'accepte le job…

Le roux semblait un peu perdu tandis qu'elle continuait son monologue :

-…Il me faudrait un autre endroit pour dormir… Mh… Peut-être...

Elle marqua un arrêt et regarda son collègue.

-Dit ? Demanda la jolie brune.

-Oui ?

-Tu as un canapé dans ton appart' ?

**________________________**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ou pas ?**

**(De toute manière vous l'aurez quand même n_n !)**

**Bisous à tous… & reviews !**

**Pomeline.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée de ce retard vraiment inexcusable… En espérant que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop décevant…**

**Bonne lecture !**

+ ° 0 o O o 0 ° +

-Et là, après avoir distillé, tu prends ton alambic et tu fais comme ça… Expliqua Méli tout en versant deux liquides obtenus différents dans un même récipient. Pour ensuite pouvoir rajouter ceci…

Hermione commençait à se débrouiller sérieusement, et même à réaliser les parfums les plus simples mis en vente ou des échantillons. Elle s'était familiarisée avec le jargon des parfumeurs, et utilisait maintenant entre autre et à longueur de journée des mots comme éthanol, molécules de synthèses, chloration, huiles essentielles…

Certes, c'était un peu répétitif, mais lui permettait de développer franchement son odorat (Bien qu'elle en avait rapidement plein le nez et ne pouvait plus rien sentir après, elle reconnaissait de mieux en mieux différentes odeurs), et lui faisait penser aux cours de Potions de Poudlard. Même si elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup à cause de Rogue qui prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser, elle y arrivait très bien. En fait, le seul élève qui réussissait à la dépasser dans cette matière était Drago Malefoy ! Cela ne l'étonnait donc pas qu'il en fasse son métier. Mais de là à choisir de travailler à la façon moldue… Cela l'étonnait de sa part ! Malgré tout, sa parfumerie était la plus renommée, même dans le monde des sorciers.

-Alors, tout va bien ? L'interrompit-il dans sa rêverie.

-Euh… Oui, oui.

-A ce qu'en disent les rapports, tu as un potentiel très prometteur dans le métier… Allez, avoue, tu t'aides de la magie ?

-Non ! Répliqua celle-ci d'un air outrée. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour y arriver !

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Toi tu l'as fait ?

Pas de réponse.

-Mais c'est de la triche !

-Pas du tout… Nous avons certains avantages, il faut bien en profiter ! Il regarda la mixture de couleur légèrement bleutée d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

-Un échantillon de « Lagon aux sirènes ».

-Aah, parfait ! J'ai prévu que ce soit le must de cet été !

La brune tenta de remettre ses épais cheveux chocolats derrière son oreille en souriant.

-Tu connais tous tes parfums et leur composition ?

-Oui, je crois… Mais parfois j'en oublie, il y en a trop…

-Aucun de tes employés n'en créent ?

-Aucun. Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais en faire un ?

Il planta ses yeux argentés dans les siens, et son cœur manqua un battement. On aurait dit qu'un précieux liquide d'ambre gris y était concentré. Hermione avait lu quelques articles sur le sujet et se souvenait que l'ambre gris était rare et cher, et connu notamment pour ses propriétés aphrodisiaques. Son esprit commençant à légèrement divaguer, elle se fit donc violence pour répondre d'une manière correcte et audible :

-Oh, oui j'aimerais bien. Enfin, si c'est possible… Juste un flacon.

-Mh… Okay. Mais à deux conditions : Que les autres ne soient pas au courant, car je ne voudrais pas susciter de jalousies ou des requêtes, et puis… Que je puisse le sentir !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle hocha la tête. Puis il s'en alla pour continuer son tour de vérification. Hermione souriait toute seule, heureuse de pouvoir créer sa propre fragrance. La question était : Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Quelque chose pour elle ? Ou quelque chose pour lui… ? En effet, elle avait réfléchi à la manière de le remercier, et n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, avait pensé que lui faire un parfum -malgré le fait qu'il en avait une multitude- pouvait être un joli geste.

-Mione, c'est toi qui a le santal blanc ? L'apostropha un collègue.

-Oui, tiens je n'en ai plus besoin !

Après tout elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard, pour l'instant le travail l'appelait.

___________

-Convoquée chez le directeur… Pff c'est trop fort ! S'écria Hermione en bousculant au passage un membre du personnel qui la regardait bizarrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau violemment. Devant elle, prise sur le fait, Adelia déposait un baiser sensuel dans le cou de Malefoy qui n'avait pas l'air mécontent. Puis elle partit dans une démarche féline.

La brune l'ignora royalement tout en se confortant dans l'idée que cette fille ne lui plaisait vraiment paset défia du regard le blond_._

-Tu me voulais quoi ? Cracha-t-elle amèrement.

-Je voulais te féliciter pour tes bonnes manières, c'est fou comme tu peux être polie et de bonne humeur… Chantonna-t-il d'un air détaché.

-Tu préférerais peut-être que je me tape un de tes employés pour être ainsi plus « polie et de bonne humeur » ?

Ignorant l'ironie de sa remarque, il poursuivit l'air un peu plus soucieux cette fois :

-Ah, à propos… A quoi tu joues ? Tu ne vas pas habiter encore 15 ans chez Pete…

15 ans ? Cela devait faire à peine deux semaines… ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement son emménagement chez lui, son petit appartement, modeste mais plutôt créatif (et bordélique d'ailleurs) auquel elle finissait par être habitué. En plus ce garçon était vraiment gentil.

+ _Flash Back_ +

_Le rouquin réfléchissait tout en grimaçant, ce qu'Hermione trouvait mignon. _

_-Bon, on va faire comme ça, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, et moi dans le salon._

_-Non, non, j'irais sur le canapé objecta-t-elle, c'est déjà très gentil de ta part de bien vouloir m'héberger quelques temps, alors je ne veux pas gêner._

_-Voyons Mione… Tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges aucunement, au contraire !_

_Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle en la poussant pour la taquiner. Elle tomba sur un fauteuil en riant. C'est fou ce qu'il lui faisait penser à Ron. La ressemblance, l'état d'esprit, toujours à dire des blagues, toujours en train de manger… _

_Son cœur battait étrangement, et une bataille de polochon éclata._

+ _Fin du flash back_ +

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je te propose le manoir Malefoy, qui est, modestement parlant, 10 000 fois mieux que son truc pourri, et tu fais le choix d'habiter chez lui !

-Chez lui au moins, je n'ai pas vécu de mauvais moments, maugréa-t-elle en faisant allusion au temps où Voldemort était encore vivant et les mangemorts occupant son manoir.

Drago encaissa la remarque sans montrer de sentiments et continua : Sans compter que je me demande bien comment tu es toujours en vie…

-Toujours en vie ?

-Ce mec est un psychopathe… Enfin, en règle générale il a toujours été correct, mais là on dirait que dès qu'il te regarde il va te bouffer ou te sauter dessus…

Hermione lâcha un petit rire nerveux. C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Elle-même n'avait pas remarqué de comportements étranges voire intéressés de la part de son « colocataire » alors que ce soit Malefoy qui le lui dise était assez drôle.

-C'est pour ça que j'étais convoquée ?

-On se retrouve dans une heure pour la pause café. Dit-il en continuant de trier lettres et parchemins divers, éparpillés sur son bureau, en ignorant désormais Hermione.

-C'est ça. A dans une heure.

Elle claqua la porte et afficha un sourire vainqueur quand elle entendit son directeur préféré rouspéter. En retournant dans le magasin, elle vit un client s'entretenir avec Adelia.

-Hey Mione ! S'il te plaît tu peux t'occuper du Monsieur juste à côté de moi ? Je dois parler à Mr Malefoy. Minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

-Mais bien sur Lia… Répondit la brune dans un grand sourire forcé.

Elle bouillonnait de rage. Ça devrait être interdit de draguer comme ça son patron…

Malgré la tempête qui se déchaînait dans sa tête, et toute les images d'Adelia torturée et écartelée qui y figuraient, elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour et bienvenue « Au pays des odeurs »… Puis-je vous guider dans votre recherche ?

L'homme ne remarqua rien de son énervement et immédiatement sentit son attention être retenue. Pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour être fasciné. C'est ainsi qu'opéraient les méthodes de charme utilisées au sein du magasin. Au début, Hermione avait eu un peu de mal à tout assimiler, ne sachant comment « flirter » avec le client, mais au fur et à mesure, cela devenait naturel. Voilà maintenant 17 jours et 3h28 qu'elle travaillait là, et environ 17 jours et 3h27 que Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer avec ses sourires en coin et qu'elle trouvait Adelia antipathique, entre autre. Enfin bref.

-Oui, en fait je chercherais un parfum pour… Pour un ami. Balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

-D'accord, eh bien suivez-moi nous allons aller dans les rayons masculin.

Sur ce ils pressèrent le pas, et montèrent au deuxième étage. A peine le seuil passé, un fort mélange d'odeur leur montèrent à la tête. La brune y était évidemment habituée et ne sentait presque plus rien.

-Vers quel genre de senteurs voudriez-vous que l'on se tourne ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Pour un ami je vous conseillerais quelque chose de plutôt doux, qu'il aura plaisir à mettre afin de sentir légèrement. Et ainsi, si l'odeur ne lui plait pas, elle ne pourra l'encombrer.

-En réalité, c'est… Quand même plus qu'un ami.

-Un frère ?

-Non, un _petit_ ami.

Devant la gêne du client, Hermione redoubla de charisme afin de le mettre plus à l'aise. Ce qui le détendit un peu.

-A ce moment là, j'opterais pour un compromis. Une odeur, qu'à votre avis il aime, et que vous également, aimez. Elle ajouta plus doucement : Je sais que si je n'étais pas célibataire, j'achèterais pour l'élu de mon cœur LE parfum qui me ferait chavirer et me sentir bien dans ses bras, quitte à ce qu'il ne l'apprécie pas, et bien sur je le forcerais à l'utiliser.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez célibataire ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Vous m'avez l'air gentille, vous faites bien votre boulot, vous avez battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle rougit, embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un pourrait la reconnaître comme ça. Hermione avait bien eu sa dose de célébrité après le combat final c'est vrai, mais cela faisait maintenant huit ans…

-Et en plus, vous êtes jolie et charmante.

Même si elle savait que c'était en partie grâce à son apprentissage, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement et de balbutier un petit « merci ». C'est vrai, personne ne lui avait dit ça depuis bien longtemps…

-Enfin bref. En partant de votre principe, je dirais un parfum suave, mais troublant, avec peut-être une touche de réglisse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Très bon choix monsieur. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !

_______________

La journée se passa plutôt bien, entre une vente réussie ou une discussion détendue avec Pete et Méli. Le seul nuage était la présence d'Adelia, et surtout, la place qu'elle occupait auprès de Malefoy. Hermione n'était pas jalouse, mais elle désapprouvait ce genre de façon de faire, elle trouvait cela malsain. Bon d'accord elle était peut-être un peu jalouse, mais uniquement parce qu'Adelia était une femme fatale qui savait faire craquer n'importe quel homme. Et elle non. Futile, pas vrai ? Surement, mais tant pis.

A sa grande surprise et joie, ses collègues et désormais amis vouaient la même haine à cette femme empoisonnée. C'est ensemble, en riant qu'ils la critiquèrent et dénoncèrent ses faits et gestes.

Et enfin la fin de journée tant attendue arriva. Elle se rendit donc au local à uniformes avec Pete.

-Tu sais Mione, je trouve que tu es vraiment beaucoup mieux qu'Adelia… Déjà du point de vue psychique, parce que toi au moins tu as un cerveau, et pas des moindres ! Et tu es gentille et pleine de joie, de sincérité. Tu es naturelle, pas comme elle… Et ensuite, au niveau physique, je te préfère largement, tu es beaucoup plus classe et ton charme est bien spécial, il est unique… Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et devinrent brûlantes devant tant de compliments. Avec le client de ce matin, cela en faisait beaucoup en une journée ! Il ne manquait plus que ceux de Malefoy et elle serait comblée…

-Hum.

En parlant du loup… Le blond les fit sursauter par son raclement de gorge. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur et ne semblait pas venir d'arriver. Non, il avait vu toute la scène !

Pete qui se trouvait un peu trop proche de la brune, s'écarta.

-Bon, j'y vais moi. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! A demain monsieur le directeur.

Puis il partit rapidement.

Hermione était seule avec Malefoy désormais et ses joues ne dérougissaient pas.

-Tu travailles ta politesse et ta bonne humeur ? Cingla-t-il en lui rappelant leur discussion du matin.

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Il faisait tout et n'importe quoi avec Adelia et lui reprochait son comportement avec Pete ! C'était bien la meilleure…

-Peut-être bien ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il soupira et sembla las un instant.

Devant ce comportement inhabituel, elle ne sut comment réagir alors ne fit rien. Drago Malefoy semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, le visage baissé, quelques mèches de cheveux d'un blond pur lui tombant doucement sur le front. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, sans masque froid ou ironique sur le visage. La lumière éclairait son teint d'ivoire et mettait en valeur son visage aux traits minutieusement calculés, de sorte qu'il soit parfait.

A cet instant, elle ressentait le besoin de toucher sa peau, pour en capter la douceur et la température. Pour le réconforter. Mais était-il triste ? On ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec lui... Alors dans un geste irréfléchi, Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle l'effleura lentement en une caresse pleine de frissons. Il releva les yeux vers elle dans un regard indéchiffrable. Un regard mystérieux gris clair et foncé en même temps, brillant et profond. Un regard où se mélangeaient aux volutes argentés qui baignaient dans ses iris, de la souffrance, de la lassitude, et de la peine.

En voyant cela, elle se sentit touchée en plein cœur, d'un élan de tendresse. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était fort et qu'il se sortirait de n'importe quelle situation. Mais elle décryptait dans ses yeux, qu'il ne s'agissait ni du présent, ni du futur, mais du passé. Et à ça elle ne pouvait rien changer.

-Pourquoi devons-nous toujours être désagréable entre nous ? Pourquoi toute cette haine profondément enfouie ? Si tu savais comme je regrette… Pas seulement mes actes et la guerre… Mais mon éducation, ma méchanceté gratuite, ma propre haine. D'avoir été un jeune con de Serpentard imbus de lui-même, d'avoir perdu l'espoir ou le but de ma vie, d'avoir perdu mes deux êtres les plus chers… Ma mère, et Blaise.

Devant tant d'aveux, la brune hésitait à s'évanouir sous le choc de Malefoy se confiant à elle, ou à… l'embrasser. Capturer ses lèvres tentantes, et surtout, le remercier. Car il s'excusait, enfin… Il n'avait pas réellement voulu ce qu'il avait fait, et il se dégoûtait lui-même… C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait autant le consoler. Car c'était quelqu'un de bien et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en doute.

-C'est le jour de… De leurs enterrements que… J'ai fait ce parfum. Ils… Ils étaient partis tu comprends ? Pour de bon… Et rien ne pouvait me les ramener ! Les seuls qui comptait pour moi, les seuls sans qui je serais devenu quelqu'un sans cœur ni sentiments… Eh bien grâce à eux j'en ai eu. Mais ils sont partis. Ils m'ont laissé. Abandonné. Et je me sentais si seul. Si seul… Je ne leur avais jamais vraiment dit que je les aimais, et cela me manque terriblement car de là où ils sont maintenant ils ne peuvent m'entendre... Ce jour là, je voulais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, et surtout que quelqu'un m'aime. Qu'on partage quelque chose de fort, basé sur la confiance et sans préjugés. Et surtout qu'on en soit conscient tout deux, qu'on se le dise, tu comprends ? Pas qu'on se le cache jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard…

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle resta là sans bouger, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, sentant son souffle dans son cou.

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, je… Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais ressentir cela. Ni que tu te confierais à moi. Je ne sais pas comment te consoler, je peux seulement t'offrir mon soutien et ma présence si tu as besoin.

Il garda la tête baissée. Eh oui, son amour était déjà réservé… Mais de toute façon il n'en aurait pas voulu, pas vrai ?

-Je pense que l'amitié est très importante. L'amour fait bien trop mal…

-Weasley ?

Elle hocha la tête et sourit tristement.

-On croit pouvoir faire confiance, on croit que rien ne peut vous gâcher votre bonheur, et on finit désillusionné lorsque l'on apprend que son premier amour vous trompe gentiment avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Puis on se remet en question. Finalement, on ne l'aimait pas aussi fort que ça. Mais c'est ce sentiment de trahison qui fait mal. Et aussi le fait de se sentir si rabaissée. Nulle. Je ne lui suffisais pas apparemment. Mais il ne m'a jamais dit en quoi. J'aurais essayé de m'améliorer… J'aurais tout fait pour être la plus irréprochable possible s'il me l'avait demandé !

-Ce mec a toujours été un idiot, sourit Drago. Avec un petit sourire, mais un sourire sincère.

Je pense que tu étais bien trop intelligente pour lui.

(Il garda pour lui le fait qu'elle était aussi bien trop belle pour ce rouquin à deux noises.)

-Mouais. Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Pete lui ressemble un peu, non ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Si tu parles de l'idiotie, je démens tout de suite ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est vrai que physiquement… Et il a le même humour. Il est très gentil. D'ailleurs tu me fais penser qu'il faut que j'y aille moi ! J'ai une de ces faims…

-Je t'invite au restaurant !

Elle sembla hésiter.

-Allez, c'est un nouveau du chemin de traverse dont la Gazette du sorcier dit le plus grand bien...

-D'accord.

________

La soirée fut très sympathique à l'inverse de ce qu'aurait pu redouter Hermione. Le repas était délicieux, et Malefoy s'était révélé très agréable autant par son humour que son esprit cultivé.

Ils rirent même plusieurs fois en se rappelant certains souvenirs vécus ensemble.

-Jamais personne ne m'avait frappé. Et toi tu avais osé ! Quelle humiliation j'avais connu en ce jour funeste… Marmonna Drago en pensant au coup de poing reçu par la brune en troisième année.

-Et moi quel sentiment de plénitude… Se moqua celle-ci.

Dans le petit restaurant où ils se trouvaient, l'ambiance était aux différentes luminosités : Avec beaucoup de lampes variées tels les réverbères ou les néons, en passant pas des guirlandes ou bougies. Ils étaient installés à une table sous une des nombreuses coupoles de verre au plafond, et, comme il faisait nuit, pouvaient voir les étoiles dehors.

C'était très joli.

La brune qui tentait de reconnaître -sans grands succès- quelques constellations ici et là, fut la première à voir des gouttes de pluies s'écraser sur le verre. Une, puis deux. Puis une multitude.

-Londres et son beau temps… Soupira-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'aime bien la pluie. Elle nettoie tout sur son passage, et laisse place à du renouveau. Murmura-t-il.

-Moi je n'aime que la regarder tomber tranquillement installée au chaud ! Sourit Hermione. Et son odeur aussi.

Sur cette phrase, elle sortit de son manteau un petit paquet.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très original mais bon, on fait comme on peut… Se justifia-t-elle.

Drago le prit d'un air étonné. Mise à part ceux de Blaise, sa mère où bien malheureusement Pansy en mal d'amour, personne d'autre ne lui faisait de cadeaux.

Il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant un flacon et esquissa simplement un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il en inspira l'odeur par contre, la stupeur put se lire sur son visage. Il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux pour se croire en pleine rue, au milieu d'une averse importante, venue après le soleil. Un mélange de goudron et de terre chauffés puis mouillés. De vent et d'eau qui vous mouille le visage. Les gouttes continuaient leurs clapotis sur la coupole, et le bruit devenait une berceuse. Et dans ce flacon entre ces mains, une odeur de pluie. A s'y méprendre !

-Il est… Parfait. Murmura-t-il. Tu es douée.

Elle rosit, mais la lumière tamisée ne permit pas de le voir.

-Je l'ai fait en… En pensant à tes yeux. D'ailleurs le liquide du parfum est gris.

-Intéressant… Hermione Granger pense souvent aux yeux de Drago Malefoy… Susurra-t-il d'un air moqueur.

-Uniquement pour cette occasion, ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité, se défendit-elle.

Bien qu'elle mentait légèrement. Mais très légèrement. Elle y avait juste pensé toute la journée. (Et un peu celles d'avant aussi.)

-Merci.

Il posa la main sur la sienne. Une petite décharge électrique faillit lui faire retirer sa main, mais la chaleur qu'elle venait de créer par ce contact était bien trop engourdissante pour effectuer un mouvement. Et trop douce aussi. Finalement après une minute de silence où Drago pu admirer le visage d'Hermione, sa bouche à peine gonflée et ses joues hautes et belles, il se releva.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai passé un très bon moment.

Elle resta seule à sa table encore quelques temps, écoutant tomber de plus en plus fort la pluie. Alors, songeuse, elle s'imagina que toutes ces gouttes folles qui lui brouillaient la tête de bruit, réussiraient à casser les vitres, à inonder le restaurant et les villes, à remplir le monde d'eau, à l'emporter et la noyer dans de doux et violents tourbillons, de gris, d'odeur, de respiration coupée, de cœur battant, et de Malefoy.

Tout ça à cause de simples yeux…

**_______________________**

**Verdict ?**

**Je suis entrain d'écrire la suite que je devrais poster d'ici peu si vous la voulez…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Héhé. Je suis désolée ! Si, si… Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais censée écrire cette suite, mais je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir, c'est trop honteux ) . Et puis, j'ai eu un gros beug -_- : Je n'arrive pas à trouver une fin qui me plaît vraiment… Enfin, tant pis, je vous laisse sadiquement celle-là :) !**

**Bonne lecture quand même…**

*0o+_

Plus que 30 secondes avant la pause café. 17, 16, 15…Top !

Elle appuya sur le bouton orange qui portait l'inscription « Cappuccino », puis rajouta un supplément de sucre. Une petite touillette, et hop ! Parfait.

Le verre en plastique -pas très élégant certes- lui réchauffa les mains. Ou plutôt, lui brûla les mains.

_Aïe !_

Elle le lâcha, et tout le précieux liquide s'éparpilla sur le sol.

_-_Merde ! Quand est-ce que les moldus instaureront une option refroidissante ?

(Super, voilà qu'elle commençait à parler toute seule.)

Hermione eut alors un déclic : Adelia était-elle une sorcière ou pas ? Et connaissait-elle l'existence du monde magique et la véritable identité de Malefoy ? Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait toujours lui proposer un duel de sorcier…

Elle ricana.

Alors qu'elle recommençait à s'étonner de ne jamais s'être posé ses questions importantes auparavant, une voix fit battre son cœur. Elle n'y pouvait rien, à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'un petit sursaut parcourt tout son corps et que le désir d'écouter cette voix inlassablement, vienne…

-Joli travail grosse touffe… Ricana Malefoy.

Euh… Finalement, non, qu'il se taise à jamais.

A peine allait-elle lancer une pique digne de ce nom, qu'un hibou les interrompit.

Drago devint livide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Un hibou dans un magasin, personne n'a jamais vu ça, il ne faut pas qu'il aille dans les rayons !

- On panique… ? Sourit-elle narquoisement.

-Au lieu de rester là sans rien faire, tu pourrais éventuellement utiliser ton intelligence de miss-je-sais-tout pour le neutraliser...

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi ?

-Parce que je suis le grand patron, je te rappelle. Et c'est moi qui donne les ordres, finit-il avec un air fier.

-Mouais. Dit plutôt que c'est parce que ton cerveau n'est pas assez développé… Tu vois bien que ce hibou porte un parchemin !

Sur ce elle le prit délicatement et le messager s'envola à tire d'ailes.

Son agacement passé, le blond se surprit à fixer son employée. Elle caressa l'enveloppe d'un geste si doux que simultanément des images d'elle et lui naissait dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas après tout… ? Il était à la place de l'enveloppe et ses mains…

-Nom d'un hippogriffe ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est pour moi et c'est de la part de Pete… Je ne savais pas qu'il était sorcier !

Drago **détestait** qu'on l'interrompe dans ses songes. Surtout pour lui annoncer ça !

-Il avait promis de ne pas utiliser la magie ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ! Grogna-t-il. Je vais le renvoyer…

(Et Drago venait aussi de décider qu'il n'aimait pas Pete.)

Hermione ignora totalement la bêtise de son patron, et commença la lecture de la lettre :

_« Rendez-vous ce soir juste après le travail, au bar du coin. _

_Il faut que je te parle, et je pense qu tu sais de quoi... Rappelle-toi de hier soir…_

_Affectueusement, Pete. »_

Non, Drago venait de décider qu'il _haïssait_ Pete.

-Haha ! Et après ça, tu veux toujours me faire croire qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi… Siffla-t-il amèrement en essayant de ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la vieille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi aux sentiments ? Et au pire qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? Cracha-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Il la regarda partir le regard perdu dans le vague. Ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Rien mise à part une irritation profonde, une envie de renvoyer ce romantique à deux noises (Le bar du coin ? Pff… Tout simplement minable !), et d'aller se consoler avec Adelia.

Non enfaite, plutôt de s'enfermer seul dans son bureau que de devoir supporter le QI sous-développé de son employée. (Même si elle pouvait s'avérer utile de temps à autre…)

Son bureau…

Il se rappela de ce fameux jour où il avait crée son parfum. Il pleuvait dehors comme il pleuvait dans son corps, dans son cœur. Cette sensation de n'être aimé de personne -réellement aimé- lui faisait mal. Et celle de ne pas savoir aimer aussi. Ne serait-ce que de l'amour fraternel, amical ou paternel… (Il ricana nerveusement à cette dernière pensée des plus impensables). Malgré Blaise Zabini ou sa mère, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir un peu ce genre de sentiment. Et ils étaient morts tous les deux... Dans ces moments là, Drago se sentait vide et abattu. Eh oui, un Malefoy pouvait ressentir des choses, même si une bonne partie de la population s'était mis d'accord sur l'inverse. Il restait humain.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Hermione, de la culpabilité, de l'attirance ou plus. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas tellement de temps qu'elle était de nouveau rentrée dans sa vie… Mais le fait qu'elle soit plus ou moins son ennemie, qu'elle lui tienne tête de la sorte, tout en étant charmante et envoûtante sans manquer d'intelligence y était pour beaucoup dans son trouble intérieur. Le fait qu'elle lui rappelle son passé lui donnait aussi envie de se racheter. Et puis, il y avait ce fameux jour… Le blond avait vraiment l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ce jour là, où il lui avait fait le cadeau. Peut-être avait-ce été le parfum qui l'avait enivré, mais comment expliquer qu'il se sentait toujours bizarre maintenant ? Enfin, elle en tout cas n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été touchée par quoi que ce soit et préférait visiblement l'autre abruti à lui. En même temps, oui, cette Gryffondor était pleine d'esprit et courageuse, donc comment, ne pas préférer quelqu'un d'amical et drôle à une personne lâche et arrogante ?

Il baissa la tête. La journée allait être longue.

+0o°_

En début de soirée, Hermione troqua ses vêtements de travail contre des plus habillés pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle voulait être jolie. Juste comme ça…Vêtue d'une robe noire vaporeuse et de son trench beige, elle sortit dehors. Pas de chance, à peine eut-elle fait trois pas que des gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Doucement. Puis plus fort. Une vraie averse.

Ceci dit, depuis quelques temps (pour ne pas dire depuis qu'elle se surprenait à rêvasser aux yeux d'un certain blond) la jeune femme aimait beaucoup la pluie. Elle ferma les yeux avec plaisir, en sentant l'eau dégouliner sur son visage, et en respirant l'odeur qui les entourait. Vous savez cette senteur de pluie, qui crée en vous des sentiments contradictoires, vous rendant nostalgique ou heureux, vous faisant frissonner...

Pour rendre l'harmonie de l'ambiance encore meilleure, Hermione glissa la main dans sa poche et en ressorti le flacon qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle gardait précieusement sur elle. Le parfum se répandit dans l'air, sur ses cheveux mouillés encore plus bouclés, sur sa bouche fraîche un peu plus violette que d'habitude car elle était glacée. Ce parfum de premier amour, celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.

Et elle allait rejoindre Pete.

En tournant au coin d'une rue, les pleurs du ciel redoublèrent d'intensité. On voyait difficilement à deux mètres, et le vent était fort. Il collait puissamment ses habits trempés à sa peau.

-Tu es là, dit-il.

Sa voix grave et troublante résonna dans la tête de la brune et son cœur manqua un battement.

Timidement, il osa passer son manteau élégant autour d'elle, tremblotante et tellement belle, alors qu'elle restait comme pétrifiée. La chaleur de leurs deux corps apaisa ses tremblements.

Dans un élan de folie, ou plutôt parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis longtemps, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui caressa le bas du dos, et la serra dans ses bras. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine.

-Je…

Il s'arrêta, n'arrivant pas à parler normalement.

-N'y vas pas… Finit-il par chuchoter.

Les gouttelettes se transformaient en vagues, mouillant le visage d'Hermione et de Drago.

Puis il la serra fort. Encore plus fort. Si fort que cela lui faisait mal. Une douleur tellement douce à ressentir… Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos, en s'agrippant à sa chemise trempée. Lui était essoufflé. Il avait couru pour la rattraper. Car il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui… Juste ensemble, tous les deux… Dans ce tourbillon d'odeurs caramel qu'il aimait tant et qu'elle avait mis sur elle, dans son cou, ses cheveux… Ce tourbillon qui l'appelait, qui le tentait, qui l'envoûtait.

-Pete t'attend, dit-il avec rancœur sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Non… Il voulait simplement me voir deux minutes pour que je l'encourage. Il est gay et s'apprête à dîner avec son futur compagnon… Un client rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps. Souffla-t-elle.

Le blond sentit une vague de chaleur et de soulagement parvenir en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être tellement bouillant de l'intérieur que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné s'il avait fondu sur place.

Les flots des nuages pouvaient bien continuer de tomber, l'orage pouvait bien commencer à se déchaîner, la fin du monde arriver, peu lui importait. Elle était avec lui. Et n'allait pas partir… Il allait pouvoir la sentir encore contre elle, son corps contre le sien. Il était heureux. Le plus heureux même. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. (Il se sentait d'ailleurs extrêmement niais, mais tant pis.)

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, murmura-t-il, mais je m'en fou. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble…

-Tu dis ça aussi à Adelia ?

Il sourit narquoisement.

-Jalouse ?

-Pas le moins du monde Malefoy !

-Tu peux m'appeler Drago, tu sais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi perdre les bonnes habitudes ?

Alors elle sortit de nouveau de sa poche son parfum et en aspergea dans l'air. L'odeur retourna de nouveau leur cœur, leurs corps et leur tête. Il faisait froid mais ils avaient chaud.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que Drago, qui se trouvait à deux centimètres d'elle, lui avait délicatement pris le visage entre ses mains chaudes, pour y déposer un baiser doux et velouté. De plus en plus passionné. Sauvage. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils refoulaient leur désir, bien trop longtemps… Ces deux êtres opposés, que tout rendait complémentaires… Force et fragilité, lâcheté et courage, obscur et plein de joie…

-Finalement, l'idée d'emménager quelques temps au manoir Malefoy n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise, dit-elle narquoisement.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous la pluie, réunissant leur ardeur dans ce baiser. L'atmosphère humide semblait être gorgée de cette odeur si particulière. Cette odeur de caramel et de tentation.

_Parfum Amour..._

**+ 0 ° o O o ° +**

**Okay, j'ai presque rarement fait aussi niais dans le genre cliché mais tant pis **** !**

**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas trop la fin bâclée (je n'en suis pas très fière, désolée) et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et autres gentillesses !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures… **

**Pomeline.**


End file.
